o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Thrawn
Thrawn, born Marcus Dregg, was liberated as an embryo in cold storage from cold station 12 by a group of renegade geneticists. He and the other embryos (9) were raised under military conditions on a secret outpost station. When Marcus was 17 the station was attacked by Klingons who were worried about the Augments being used against them. The explosion of the station killed everyone onboard except for Marcus who reached an escape vessel. With his ship badly damaged by the detonation Marcus barely made it to the nearest planet, Ord Mantell. He lived in the under-city for 5 years fighting in gang wars and honing his fighting skills. In a fortunate turn of events he was able to challenge a cocky fighter pilot who wagered his SC-4 to a duel. Thrawn won the duel by killing the pilot and took his access codes. He then stole the ship and spent several years mastering piloting it. He adopted the name Thrawn when he began his tour of the galaxy in his newly liberated ship which he upgraded with better weapons and repainted black. He is now 27 and is a loner and a mercenary. Marcus Dregg was important. He knew that and had known that all of his life. From his earliest memories he had been under constant obeservation and training. He had no mother. He had no father. He had 4 brothers and 5 sisters. His designation, which is what the staff usually addresed him by, was 3. He had been the third "born" on the station. Unbeknownst to Marcus were his origins. In the late 1960's on Earth there was a project. Through a special breeding and genetics engineering program a race of super humans known as the augments were born. The augments were ambitious and they took over the entire planet. The most powerful augment, Khan Noonien Singh, controled all of Southeast Asia and half the Middle East, a quarter of the planet. Wars erupted between augment leaders in an attempt for one of them to become the ruler of the entire planet. The population eventualy rose up and overthrew the augment leaders. Many were killed and others like Khan escaped aboard sleeper ships. Hundreds of embryos were put into cold storage on Cold Station 12. Genetic research was greatly halted by this "failed" experiment. A few did not believe the experiment had failed and several attempts were made over the centuries to raise embryos and to curb their violent tendancies. Marcus was one of the latest embryos to be liberated in such an attempt. The renegade scientists and former military personell involved had refitted the derelict Deep Space R3 space station to become a training facility. They had liberated 10 embryos for their project and had begun the process of reanimating and raising the children. Marcus lived, trained and learned on the station for 17 years. His increased learning capacity was well fed by the lessons taught aboard the station. His physical potential was astounding and through training he increased his strength beyond the level any ordinary human could achieve. The station was well run and the children were kept seperate at night to avoid fighting. Marcus was one of the most ambitious among them and he strove to outdo his companions. The station was his home and was all he knew. Marcus awoke to the sounds of red alert sirens. He quickly dressed and left his quarters to investigate. As his door slid open Marcus heard the sounds of battle in the corridor. A Klingon warrior appeared at the end of the hallway and spotted Marcus. While still a teenager Marcus was already as tall as the warrior he now faced. The warrior charged forward with his Bat'Leth and swung at Marcus. Marcus blocked the attack with his left forearm recieving a large scar. He then grabbed the weapons handle and forced the warrior up against the wall arms pinned in front of him. With an enraged swing of his fist Marcus smashed the Klingons head through the corridor wall leaving the body hanging limp from the neck. He ripped the weapon from the lifeless hands and went in the direction the Klingon had arrived from. He saw two more klingon warriors in the hall along with the lifeless bodies of several of the staff and one of his sisters. He slew the Klingons in his rage and stormed down the hall letting out a thunderous cry of rage. He paused as he passed a computer screen. Thinking quickly he activated the outside viewscreen. If fear had not been trained out of him he would have been terrified. It was an hopeless. The stations defenses would never stand against it. 4 Vor'Cha Klingon Birds of Prey against a relatively defenseless space station. Marcus overode the control panel and accesed some restricted files on Klingons. -Experiment must be kept secret. If the Klingons find us out they will decend on this station and ruin the project. The other information he saw confirmed his thoughts. The boarding party had left detonantion charges on the main reactor. There was no time to get there. Marcus knew that he and his siblings must be the project mentioned because of their position on the station. He knew where any survivors would be. Marcus ran down the corridor towards the escape pod bay. He passed many fallen staff members two dead brothers and three dead sisters. He entered the bay and was confronted with two more Klingon warriors. They were more skilled than the rest and it took longer to kill them than it had the others. 4 of the escape shuttles were missing. The control panel in the bay confirmed the occupants as his remaining siblings and the project leader Ryeth Montarven. Marcus climbed into an escape shuttle and exited the station. His flight was monitored by the Klingon warships and they gave chase. Marcus managed to go to warp just before the ships would have caught him. He saw two of the other shuttles destroyed not knowing who was piloting them nor what had happened to the other shuttles. As he came out of warp near Ord Mantell he prepared to land for supplies and to plan for his next move. Suddenly one of the Klingon ships dropped out of warp behind him and opened fire. His ship was hit hard and it was pulled into the atmosphere of the planet. Pulled down by gravity Marcus made a crash landing on the planets surface. Without a ship he was stuck untill he could find a way offworld. Ord Mantell has no use for intelligence only muscle. Fortunately Marcus had both. During his stay he fought as a hired gun in many gang related incidents. His trademark became his motorcycle and Shotgun. He adopted the sword as a melee weapon for encounters where he had to fight in melee combat. He adopted the alias Thrawn after the legendary Grand Admiral who had attacked the planet years before. After 5 years on planet he managed to steal a ship from a pilot he challenged to a duel, the duel resulted in the pilots death. Thrawn used his rudimentary knowledge of flight controls gained from lessons on the station and his increased learning capacity to master the control of the ship. He traveled the galaxy on a path to make himself even stronger and better than he already was. This is how he came to be in the arena at the Iron Fist. After some adventures involving the borg, Thrawn landed on Segon at the beginning of the Segan war. After a few skirmishes he realized it would be impossible to defeat enough Segan's to save his compatriots and he beat a hasty retreat to his ship. The Feuerräder took heavy damage during his escape and he became stranded in deep space for several months before he was picked up by a passing vessel. Thrawn managed to find passage back to an HF space station and he signed on to fight the Segans again. He was sent to a border planet on which he fought seemingly countless Segans before a retreat was called due to the appearance of The Shrike. He fought in several other battles until a recent truce was declared. He has now resumed his freelance work having saved enough money to purchase a new ship. Thrawn is 8 feet tall and weighs 350 pounds. He has tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. His hair is long and unkempt, reminiscent of a viking's hair. Thrawn typically wears a leather jacket, heavy leather boots, studded bracers, leather pants, and biker goggles on top of his head. Thrawn uses a vibro sword as well as a sawed off shotgun and now Heavy Arms. He solves most problems violently and resents authority. Thrawn kept a motorcycle in the back of his ship for use on planetary environments. Thrawn believes that because he was genetically engineered he is therefore better than everyone else and that no one should be able to tell him what to do. Recently he has taken to wearing MJOLNIR armor for the added protection it affords, especially in space and other hostile environments. Category:Character Category:Player Category:PC